


Prep For Marilyn

by TheMinim



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinim/pseuds/TheMinim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marilyn takes the Middles' Prep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prep For Marilyn

Marilyn Evans approached the Upper Fourth form room - by far the largest of the Middle form rooms. She kept up a good pace as she navigated the corridors, her own prep tucked under her arm. She held an air of confidence, but inside, she was quivering. She had not taken a Prep session before, and she was unsure on how to approach it.

How I hate having to be Head Girl, Marilyn thought. She paused just outside of the form room to push her glasses up her nose, before entering the room.

The middles were all stood behind their desks, a blurred mass of faces and bodies. All just staring at her. This unsettled her for just a moment, but not long enough for any except the most acute middles to notice anything was wrong.

Marilyn made her way to her space. Voice shaking slightly, she said "Sit down, girls, and get on with your prep,"

The middles as a collective body settled into seats and got out work. Marilyn took out her own Prep, an essay on Queen Victoria.

It was ten minutes later, when Marilyn had finished planning the essay and now was scribbling along, when one of the middles - she couldn't remember her name - came up to the lectern.

Marilyn had little idea how to deal with a Middle coming up to the lectern. She had come to the Chalet School in the Fifth form, where Prep was unregulated, and in that time she'd never had to deal with Prep for a younger form. She therefore had not learnt that Middles at the Chalet School would come up to the Prefect on duty if they were stuck on a piece of Prep. What was more, she disliked being interrupted when she was doing her work.

"What is it?" she asked the Middle.

"I don't understand this piece of Maths," the middle, identifiable as Elfie Woodward, said.

"Well, try and figure it through," Marilyn said shortly.

The evident dismissal left Elfie back to her seat feeling disgruntled. She'd already tried to figure it through, and hadn't managed it. It wasn't her fault she needed help.

Marilyn was now back whizzing though her essay. She was getting through it, and was intensely concentrated on it that she failed to register the next middle to approach the lectern. After a while, Loveday Perowne just gave up and stalked off in the other direction, emitting a comical scowl that caused giggles that Marilyn didn't bother to do anything about.

This same fate landed the next three to go up to the desk - Lavender Leigh, Tom Gay, and Lillimani. Others who went up often got a similar reaction that Elfie got. The room got more tense as the girls realised that due to lack of help many of them would end up with incomplete and returned Prep on the morrow.

Marilyn was getting fed up with how many middles approached the lectern. Couldn't these Middles think for themselves? After all, that's what she had to do at their age.

She also disliked the little murmurs that now were breaking out, yet she knew little how to deal with them, especially as she didn't know exactly who was doing the murmuring. If only she had the sort of calm authority held by Miss Annersley (not to mention the eyes that never yet needed glasses). Then no-one would think of murmuring.

Finally, the bell rung for end of Prep. Marilyn dismissed the middles, and went on to her own business.

Oh, why did they have to make her Head Girl?


End file.
